The gate doesn't open for just anyone you know
by Moonlight shinobi
Summary: What would happen if you kidnaped by the Akatsuki, while your best friend was kidnaped by Konoha to find you? KakashixOC sorry for the bad summary. hate 'im
1. Chapter 1

_Now before anyone jumps me for stating false...statements, I don't own Naruto... but I wish I did... Plus I did this in word pad and it's doesn't have spell- or grammer check, but I don't care is you flame me for that, just remember, 'if ya do, your a sadistic'_

* * *

Early morning.

The time the brid makes it's first call before the sun rises.

When the owl returns to it's nest to sleep.

The time three highschool girls get up to get ready for school.

The time darkness still lingers over the world.

The perfect time for anything...dangerous

* * *

I tried stifled a yawn as I shut off my lights in my bedroom and started to walk to the kicthen in the single-bedroom apartment. I willed myself to make the first true step of the morning. As I crossed the apartment, it felt like someone was lurking in the shadows. Someone that didn't belong there. "Wh-" someone started, but was cut off. I immediately spun around to face the noise. Instead of seeing someone there, I saw the dark outline of my chocolate lab chewing on his favorite sweaky toy. "You stayed up too late last night watching Naruto last night, now your hearing things again" I scolded myself with a sigh. As I lazily munched on my _Lucky Charms_ in silence by myself again, like every other morning. I was so familiar with the quiet and stillness of living alone by now. I was only 16, and yet... I had lost everything by the young age of nine. My parents died in a horrible accident where our furnce was overheated and blew up. I was the only one who survived. And I didn't have any other living realtives. I was soon put up for adoption and snatched up seven monthes later.

Once I started living with Rob and Karie(I refused to call them mom and dad), I started seeing things that weren't there when I was 14, and once I turned 15, I started having horrible nightmares. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming about bad things that I dreamt that had happened. My foster parents would say that it didn't happen, but within the month it did. Every single time. Exactly as I described it. Eventually, I decided to live by myself when I turned 16. The nightmares started coming as glimpes and creased to once a week then once a month. I finished eating and as I slipped my shoes on, I started to walk to the door. "Wait a second..." I said to myself as I spun around to grab my backpack from the closet next to the living room.

Once I returned to the front door, I cast one last long glance to my apartment before I left for school. I just sighed, still having the naging douat that something was out of place. I sighed again and flipped off the light. But as soon as I set a foot out the door, a pair of strong hands covered my mouth and pulled me back in. "Laurel Yuzia? Sorry, but you have the chicken pox and won't be going to school today un" A man wearing a black robe with red clouds on it, growled softly in my ear. He wore his blonde on blonde hair down over his left eye, while having a high ponytail on top of his head. No matter how I struggled, I couldn't get free or seem to inflict any pain on the man. But as soon as I felt his had slip a bit, I bit down really hard. He pulled his hand away, shaking it, I immediatly said "I think I know you from somewhere, like on TV or something." He just looked at me startled but regained his composer. "Time to go back to bed, kid" he said softly before poking me with something sharp. Before I completely blacked out, I saw a familliar black and orange swirled mask leaning over me. " 'Night Deidara..." I said as everything blacked out on me.

* * *

I woke up in the back on a four wheeler truck, bound together like a cow getting ready to be slaughtered. "_good..._" I thought to myself "_this gives me time to think of an escape plan... but wait, do I even what to escape? I'm sooo confuzed right now..._" I started to debated in my mind if I should escape and run or wait and find out what's going on and maybe get some answers. I decided to lose the ropes but get some answers. Something glittered in the corner of my eye. "_what was that?_" I thought as I looked around, trying to find the mysterious thing. Suddenly I thought "_this may be a streach, but what if it was a shuriken or a kunia?!_" I immdeatly started feling around, and after a half hour of searching, I found a kunia. I mentally punched the air, 'cause I mean come on, I'm still tied up. Anyway, I managed to cut myself free. I stashed the kunia in one of my pockets(I was wearing cargos),and went up to the back window of the truck and decided to have some fun. I started knocking on the back window a lot. As soon as one of my captores truned around to look, I would duck. Eventually I got bored and threw open the window and climbed in.

There sat a very shocked/amazed/annoyed Deidara. But when I looked at Tobi, I was a bit releaved. He looked really happy to have a carmate to talk to instead of grumpy old Deidara. "HI TOBI!" I screamed in Deidara's ear. "HI LAUREL!" Tobi screamed back waving his arms back and forth while each time hitting Deidara on the head. "Uh Deidara?" I said. "What, un? If it's something stupid, I'm putting some clay in your cereal tomarrow morning.

"You might want to steer with you fingers..."

"Why, un?"

"Because the steering wheel has candy designs on it..."

Deidara lifted up his hands enough to that half the steering wheel was gone and the his hands were stuffed. One of them suddenly burped very loudly while the other licked around ...itself

"Oh..." Deidara trailed off.

"Say 'Excuse me' Deidara!" Tobi shouted while laughing.

"Deidara, we're about to drive off a cliff..." I said softly.

"I knnow un" He replied with an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this up… grounded for a month + writer's block bad 2nd chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara started gaining speed as he sped towards the edge of the cliff. When we were 100 feet away I started getting this weird feeling in my head. You know like how you feel when you're watch a scary movie again and you don't realize until right before the scary part that you've already seen it. That's how I felt then. Then I instinctively closed my eyes and I saw a scene flash before me. There was a red truck smashed but then no bodies were in or around it. Like they disappeared right before it crashed. Then Deidara shock my shoulder and said "Focus all your chakra in your feet! Then as soon as are in the air, jump out of the car, un." As soon as Deidara was done talking, Tobi screamed in my ear "FLY LIKE AN EAGLE!!" "I'm started to understand why Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki thinks he's so annoying..." I thought to myself. Then it hit me, up till then, I thought that I was going to be killed for some strange reason. But it sounded like they meant to keep me alive and take me somewhere.

When we were 20 feet away, I started concentrating my so-called "chakra" on my feet. When we were five feet away, Deidara and Tobi simultaneously opened their doors and as soon as we hit the air, they jumped out and looked so freakin' cool fling through the air. I suddenly remembered I was also meant to be jumping with them. I hurtled over the seat and made a jump for it. I felt my stomach lurch when I felt the car drop out from under me. Deidara looked his shoulder to see if I had made it. I caught his eye and I saw him mouth _"Good job, un!"_ Then, he and Tobi disappeared in a swirling mass of black and red robes. As I watched where they were just a moment ago, I felt that sickening feeling in my stomach get worse. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY JUST DI-" I started to scream but the air was all of a sudden sucked out from me. I felt like I was being treated like taffy in a taffy puller. I was suddenly thrown onto the ground in the middle of... nowhere. I felt conciseness ease out of me into the ground. While I fought to stay awake, I felt a presence behind me and a shadow fell over me. Casting me into darkness...

When I woke up, I felt swift air pass by my face. When I tried to open my eyes, I saw only darkness. At first I panicked, thinking that the electricity had gone out because I had forgotten to pay the bill because I had been so engrossed in studying for some finals and now I had overslept, causing me to miss my bus. But when I touched my face, everything that had happened...some time ago. The truck... The lurching feeling when I jumped out... Deidara smiling at me in the cruelest way ever when he and Tobi had kidnapped me... I then did a double take on that last one. I forced myself to stay calm while I realized that this was real. To check the facts, I touched my left shoulder where Deidara had grabbed and shaken me. Sure enough, there was a big, wet hole in my shirt. Dumbfounded, I reached for my blindfold. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a voice that could only belong to one person. "Itachi?" I asked in probably asked in little more than a whisper. A little way off, I heard some ask if I was also psychic in a voice that I knew belonged to Kisame. A smile spread across my face as I hatched the entirely wrong type of plan for that time.

Now before anyone gets the wrong idea, I'm just gonna tell you what happened when I put my plan into action. "I'm hungry." I complained. "Are we near any water? If so, can someone catch some...? I don't know... _Fish?" _I heard someone gulp to my left. "Ha... Sucker" I thought as I prepared for part 2. "If I didn't have this stupid blindfold on, I could some nice, fresh... Raw...bloody sushi." I continued. I felt Itachi (who was carrying me at the time) shake, as if repressing a chuckle. Tobi, who knew nothing, offered to catch some fish right away. As I felt the group's pace slow down, I felt me being lowered down onto my feet gently. "Weird," I thought "I expected Itachi to throw me onto the ground. Maybe he and Deidara are curious about what I plan to do to Kisame. I felt my blindfold loosen, I started to walk be I stumbled and would have fell if someone hadn't caught me. To be careful, I slowly took off the blindfold and looked at my saver's nails. When I saw the purple nails, I closed my eyes and picked my head up. "I'm not that stupid you know" I said have I smirked at Itachi who just said _"hmph" and_ walked away. After counting to five, I opened my eyes and turned around. I saw Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi staring at me like I was some goddess. I stared back at them for a bit and then took a bow. Tobi then ran up, bowed and said "HERE ARE THE FISHIES!" while shoving them under my nose. "Good Tobi" I said while patting him on the head, which he seemed to like. I soon set to work and I noticed that Kisame was doing most of the work in the camp. Once I was done I got five pieces of wood and asked Itachi (who was still a bit upset about me out smarting him) to carve some plates. 5 minutes later, everyone was sitting down to eat. And I noticed something; they were all circled around me. As

I got up to get the sushi, I watched Tobi's gaze follow me. I started to pass out everything I gave everyone (except Kisame) 2 pieces when I had made 13 pieces. After everyone had some sushi, I gave Kisame the rest. "...I'm not hungry..." he protested. "Nonsense" I said, "You've been running around camp all day. You need to eat. EAT." I then quickly shoved 3 pieces of sushi in his mouth then gagged him and put duct tape over his gills. Then I pinched his nose and whispered in his ear evilly "You won't be able to breathe if you don't swallow..." Behind me, I heard Deidara say "She a genius on all the wrong ways, un" As soon as he had swallowed the sushi; I shoved the last 2 pieces in his mouth before he could throw up. Then I grabbed my leftover piece and slowly waved it under his nose. Kisame started to foam form the mouth, so I stood up and prepared to end my little game. I motioned for Tobi to come there. I whispered my plan in his ear. He stood up and nodded once. I walked over to Kisame and checked to see he was still breathing, but he had swallowed. I stroked his neck, just to make him swallow that last bit, and then I ripped off the duct tape as soon as he looked alive again. He sat straight up and Tobi did as he was told. "GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!!!!!!!" Kisame then fell back over and had a spasm attack. Don't ask me how Kisame had a spasm attack. He just did. After I ungagged Kisame, I turned around to find Itachi and Deidara staring at me like I was some kind of trumpet card. I shrugged and started eating some apples I had found earlier. At about 11 at night, we decided that it was time to sleep. Or Itachi said to go to sleep or we'd be doing something we hate for 72 hours. After everyone was asleep, I snuck out to think. After about a half hour, I decided that I was going to run. I realized that they would notice me gone, so I tried to perform Shadow clone justu. It took a while to get it done and so that they would stop poofing away. By the time I was ready I had stolen Tobi's gear so that way it would look like he lost it. And when the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, I was leaving.


End file.
